camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes
by sandy andley
Summary: Candy necesita viajar a Londres urgentemente, pero ya no hay barco solo para la compañía de "avon"...¿que hará para viajar? ¿seria capaz de hacerse pasar como actriz?...sin saber que se encontrara con el arrogante caballero ingles...acompáñenme chicas y lo averiguaremos. es mi primer fic y esta basado en el anime candy candy.
1. ingenioso plan

**Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes**

**Ingenioso plan**

_ ¡candy candy!-llamaba la hermana maría

_ ¡hermana maría!- enseguida voy- gritaba candy que estaba jugando con los niños

_ohh! Candy cuando aprenderás a comportarte como una dama- susurraba la religiosa para si misma

_ déjela hermana maría, candy no es una chica que se deje llevar por las edades, ella es así tan cariñosa y buena, siempre será nuestra niña- decía la señorita pony que se puso a su costado y que la escucho susurrar.

_bueno, es cierto nunca cambiara siempre será nuestra niña- hablaba la religiosa, lo cual las dos mujeres empezaron a reír. Ya candy no era una niña pero aun así ellas la trataban así

Candy se aproximaba corriendo hacia las dos mujeres que le dio gusto que rieran abiertamente felices y tranquila

_si hermana maría- decía la rubia aun roja y cansada por el juego

_¡candy te ha llegado una carta!- exclamaba la hermana maría

_oh! La carta me había olvidado… porfin llego- decía con la voz emocionada

Candy rápidamente entro al hogar para sentarse e una de las sillas, seguidamente sus madres.

_candy ¿Qué es?- decía con curiosidad una niña pequeña que se estaba sentando junto a ella

_es… es…del hospital Francis de Inglaterra- decía candy con la voz entrecortada

_¡Oh! Hija ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba la mujer mayor un poco desesperada al no recibir respuesta de la rubia.

_¡ el hospital san Francis de Inglaterra me acepto!- decía candy un tanto emocionada.

_¡oh! Querida felicitaciones- felicitaban las dos mujeres al unisonó a la vez abrazando a candy- uniéndose la pequeñita de su costado

_¡gracias lucia!- agradecía la rubia.

_candy ¿Cuándo tienes que presentarte?-

_¡oh! se me olvidaba- decía candy con su típica mueca saliendo una pequeña risita.

Candy y empezó a leer detenidamente la carta con voz susurrante.

_muy bien tengo que estar allá el 15 de octubre - decía candy un tanto preocupada- tengo que salir lo ante posible o no llegare a tiempo- dijo parándose efusivamente.

Candy se preparo y dejo todo listo para salir al día siguiente, tenia que llegar sino seria muy tarde y perdería el trabajo.

Siguiente día…

_Candy cuídate por favor – decía la señorita pony con la voz solloza y triste por su "pequeña" que la dejaría de nuevo.

_lo hare señorita pony- dijo abrazando

Así se despidieron con efusivos abrazos, los niños empezaron a llorar, pues querían bastante a candy como una hermana mayor, igualmente a clin, estabas candy no se iba sin llevar a clin sabia que sufriría si lo dejaría.

_ ¡vamos clin, es hora de irnos!_ llamaba candy a clin, que jugaba con los niños.

Candy se subió a la carreta que se ofreció a llevarlo el señor Esteve (padre adoptivo de tom.

_ ¡Yeah!, ¡Yeah!- decía el señor Esteve, gritando para que los caballos se movieran y empezaran a dirigirse al puerto.

_ ¡chau candy! ¡Chau!- gritaban los niños, agitando sus manos, y los mas pequeños con lagrimas en los ojos-

_la rubia respondiendo igualmente agitando su mano- ¡chau niños, no hagan renegar a la señorita pony y a la hermana maría! ¡Cuídense!

Después de varias horas llegan al puerto.

_bueno clin entra aquí_ señalándolo al maletín cómodamente caliente y seguro que candy se había encargado de prepararle.

_ Gracias señor Esteve.

_y en tu próxima visita al hogar de pony no dudes en visitarnos- dijo guiñándole un ojo

_si señor no lo voy a dudar- ambos empezaron a reír

_ bueno candy, te dejo. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba tom te envía esto-entregándole algunos billetes

_ no señor ustedes lo necesitan- decía negando

_ Candy por favor recíbelo tu también lo necesitas

_ señor pero yo… para que lo necesitaría…no puedo

_vamos candy tómalo- ofreciéndole el dinero

_ bueno gracias señor- acepto dándole un abrazo- gracias, envíale mi saludos a tom

_lo hare, buena suerte…

…

_clin acuérdate no hagas bulla sino te encontraran ¡eh!- le dijo a clin tratando de ser discreta- clin movió la cabecita en señal de afirmación

_buenos tardes me da un pasaje para el barco de las 6:00 de la tarde para Londres- decía muy sonriente

_disculpe señorita pero ya se agotaron los pasajes

_ ¿que?- preguntaba para afirmarse que había escuchado bien

_ya escucho señorita los pasajes ya se agotaron para el barco de las 6.00- decía con molestia

_¿otro barco para otra hora?

_por ahora no hay barcos todos los pasajes ya han sido comprados por clausuracion de la guerra

_ no, no puede ser ¿ahora que hago?- preguntaba así misma

…

_Pero si no tomo un barco en este momento, no llegare a tiempo para la fecha prevista que me han pedido ir-pensaba la rubia

_ ¡oh! Si no puedo faltar, la compañía "avon" tendrá su gira en Londres, hoy a las 6:00 salen

_ es cierto nos se como Robert ha conseguido los pasajes ya que no hay barco para Londres

_ Si tampoco lo se ahora están esperando a los actores para partir

A candy se le abrieron los ojos como plato y rápidamente se le vino una idea.

_ vamos clin a la peluquería- susurraba candy guiñándole un ojo

_señor Esteve, tom, gracias su dinero me hará de mucha ayuda- pensaba muy alegre


	2. un cambio completo

**Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes**

Un cambio completo

_ ¡clin tengo una idea!- dijo candy con su típica mueca: saca la lengua y guiña un ojo

Candy se dirigió a la peluquería, poniendo un triste semblante al ver que la única peluquería que había estaba muy cercana estaba cerrada

_ ¡oh! Pero que hago solo me queda dos horas y media hay, hay, hay_ decía a punto de perder la paciencia.

Clin trataba de golpear con sus patitas el portón.

_ Bueno clin, no me costara nada tocar- la rubia empezó a dar pequeños golpes hasta desesperarse intensificando sus golpes haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

_ ¡abre, abre, abre! Por favor, haya clin no hay nadie- poniendo una mano en su frente en señal de darse por vencido.

_ ¡señorita! Necesita algo- se asomo por una pequeña ventanita una mujer anciana.

_ ¡si señora! Gracia, gracias me salvo la vida.

La anciana alzo una ceja por el comportamiento histriónico de la joven. Inmediatamente candy se ruborizo.

_ disculpe por estar así pero estoy un poquito apresurada- dijo la rubia juntando sus manos

_ ¿bueno, entonces que desea?- salió la mujer encorvada y con paso lento

_ eh… tiene peluca a mi medida- dijo candy nerviosa, tímida y ruborizada que apenas se escucho lo que dijo

_ ¡oh muchacha entra, ven!- dijo la anciana perdiendo la paciencia, jalándola del brazo para adentrarse al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_ woo- fue lo único que dijo la chica, después atino a decir- por dentro es hermoso, todo una maravilla, pelucas, vestidos todo pero por fuera es bien feo- candy se tapo la boca por dicho comentario- de verdad que tipo de lugar es este- se decía para si misma.

Ya que no era un simple y corriente peluquería…

_ ¡baaah! No te preocupes es la verdad, tengo que arreglar eso y muchas cosas mas.

_ ¡que grosera fui disculpe! Mi nombre es candy White andley- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_mi nombre es Berenice blackwell- dijo con una sonrisa

Candy no sabía por que le caía muy bien Berenice, pues era muy agradable.

_ ¿muy bien candy dime que tipo de peluca quieres?

_bueno uno como…para cambiar totalmente mi aspecto- decía muy segura

_ ¿bueno entonces que te parece este?- decía sacando una cabellera pelirroja, era larga y ondulada era totalmente hermoso - el cabello natural te caería MUY BIEN-dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras.

_ ¡oh no puede ser demasiada cara!- dijo mirando el billete que apenas alcanzaba

_tómalo querida- dijo probándoselo

Candy se veía muy hermosa con esa peluca, no parecía ella, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura era como un fuego mágico recorriendo su espalda.

_oh me gusta, pero no puedo comprárselo- decía con la cabeza gacha

_y quien ha dicho que me lo vas comprar- dijo la anciana. Candy estaba confundida- te lo voy a obsequiar

_ ¿eh?- dijo candy

_ ya escuchaste te lo voy a obsequiar, eres una buena chica y eso lo veo reflejado en tus hermosos ojos verdes.

_no, no podría

_vamos candy tómalo, acéptalo de mi parte- decía con suplicante.

_no, no puedo

_bueno entonces dame lo que tienes- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa era la única forma que ella aceptaría.

Candy le dio el dinero

_ bien, no puedes salir de aquí sin antes salir regia.

La mujer la maquillo, le dio para que se pruebe vestido. Quedándose con un elegante vestido amoldado a su cuerpo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Candy se dejaba llevar como un muñeco mientras la señora benice hacia de ella toda una diosa.

Candy quedo totalmente hermosa, con un porte muy elegante y el cabello suelto, jalandos dos mechones detrás de su oreja y uniéndola para poner un broche en forma de rosa la anciana dio un ultimo toque rociándola con un perfume olor a rosas.

_muy bien candy ahora si puedes irte- decía la anciana con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su buen trabajo.

_oh señora, gracias gracia estaré siempre agradecida- dijo saliendo del lugar.

_ bien señorita ¡finja bien eh!- decía bendice guiñándole un ojo e inmediatamente cerrando la puerta.

A candy se le palideció el rostro creyendo ya que sabían de su plan. Ese pensamiento se fue de inmediato al preguntar a un señor que hora era, se la había pasado el tiempo y solo le quedaba media hora.

Candy llego a una recepción para inscribirse en los pasajeros de la compañía de "avon"

_disculpe señorita la haré ver con el señor Robert director de esta compañía- dijo el señor llevándola a un lugar- aquí es toque la puerta- dijo dejándola sola.

La rubia ahora pelirroja estaba muerta de miedo ¿Qué tal si la descubrieran?- se preguntaba a si misma cada rato- trato de quitarse eso pensamiento negativo sacudiendo su cabeza. Con manos temblorosas empezó a tocar la puerta.

_ si, pase- hablo una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

_ ¡oh! Usted debe ser a la que esperábamos, solo faltaba una- dijo muy alegre.

_ señor Robert- dijo haciendo una reverencia en muestra de saludo.

_señorita…

_cand… este-no sabia que decir tenia que inventarse un nombre pero ¡ya!- este…eh

_ señorita se encuentra bien- dijo al verla pálida

_yo soy robert hathaway

Candy no se acordaba donde había escuchado ese apellido, le hacia muy familiar, pero no le tomo mucho interés.

_un gusto señor Hathaway

_ el gusto es mío, su nombre por favor

de nuevo se le complico las cosas

_este...eh..soy... ross(rous)

_ross que?-

* * *

hola chicas gracias por sus buenas vibras y comentarios...

**mimi**: me alegra que te haya gustado, si este fic es un poco diferentes a los demas espero que los disfrutes...saludos...;)

**ana**: ¡buenas noticias! puede seguir leyendo este fic porque es de nuestra parejita de rebeldes asì que disfrutala...saludos...;)

**carolinaclarf: **¡gracias! si que intriga, imaginate candy fingiendo como actriz jejejeje quien lo diria. gracias por leer...saludos...;)

**iris**: gracias iris, tambien que bueno que te guste y la sigas, pues les tengo varias sorpresitas...saludos...:)

**lizcarter: **holaa! bueno eh...lamento decirte que si, si partimos de ese triste final, pero lo hice para que sea mas emocionante imaginate verse de nuevo! una nueva oportunidad...espero que no abandones de leer el fic, como lo vuelvo a decir les tengo sorpresitas...y si es un terryfic con nuestra querida pecosa...saludos...;)

**rey**: que bueno que te haya gustado! y les prometo a ti y a todas que la voy a seguir en eso no se preocupen ...jajaja si se te ve ansiosa me alegro mucho bye bye

nos estamos leyendo queridas amigas...:)


	3. una gran coincidencia

Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes

**honor especial: capitulo dedicado a mimi por ser la primera en dejarme un review ¡felicidades!**

Una gran coincidencia

_ Señorita de verdad se encuentra bien- decía Robert un tanto preocupado por aquella señorita de comportamiento raro…

_SI!-se apresuro a decir candy para que no sospechara nada

_oh! Claro! Pero que tonto fui, usted debe ser la señorita que estábamos esperando. ¿No es cierto?- preguntaba tomando asiento. Con una sonrisa dibujado en sus labios

_ah si, si soy ella- respondía candy ahora con una vocecita en su cabeza *¡candy pero que estas diciendo! No perjudiques a aquella chica, di la verdad*… candy reacciono- no..No…so..- fue rápidamente interrumpida por el hombre.

_usted no se preocupe si, si recibí su carta- hablo buscando en su escritorio entre archivos y mas archivos- perdone por el desorden pero usted eso de las giras y estamos muy ocupados con los guiones.

_candy ahora Ross solo atino a sonreír con nerviosismo

_ Aquí esta- dijo Robert- abriendo la carta.

_candy esta totalmente nerviosa. Rogaba a Dios por que no la descubrieran. Con cada movimiento de las manos del hombre la ponía nervios aun más. Hasta que por fin dijo

_ le preguntaba su apellido, porque no recuerdo muy bien hubieron tantos que se inscribieron pero no reunían lo suficiente…me entiende no?

_candy hizo una mueca

_bueno no me refiero a la plata, lo que quiero decir es que para que uno ingrese en esta compañía debe ser natural, tener carisma, tolerancia y mucho talento.

_ Muy bien lo voy a empezar a leer- tomando la carta en sus manos y acomodándolas

Candy sudaba frio y jugaba con sus dedos

_señorita Ross Lambert- dijo mirándola fijamente

_ si- dijo nerviosa pero a la vez aliviada- roo no puedo creerlo que extraña coincidencia de decir el nombre de la misma chica sin ni siquiera conocerla- se decía a si misma, mientras levantaba la mano con un pañuelo para secarse el sudor.

_¡oh por dios! Claro usted es la actriz más famosa de Francia-exclamo el director

Candy por casi se cae del susto por el gran grito del director y también por los tacos que no estaba acostumbrada a usar.

_disculpe! Disculpe! Es que estoy emocionado que una gran actriz como usted se integre a la compañía- decía un tanto apenado por su egocéntrico comportamiento

Candy en que lio se había metido ya no era la simple actriz sino ahora LA GRAN ACTRIZ, pero si le decía que fue una equivocación tendría que pasar por un examen pero dudaba que lo pudiera pasar con lo estricto que es el señor Hathaway no pasaría para nada, además no estaba ahora para dar exámenes tenia que llegar a Londres a como de lugar y ese barco era su única y ultima oportunidad

_tendré que enfrentarme a este obstáculo, pero perjudicaría a esa tal actriz por tomar su lugar…pero si ella no esta aquí debió haberle pasado algo o tal vez decidió no venir en un ultimo momento- pensaba candy mirando al techo

_ Señorita Lambert es un gran gusto que se integre a la familia de esta compañía de teatro…mas bien dicho un gran honor- dijo dando una reverencia

_oh! No es para tanto- hablaba nerviosa

_sabe?- hizo unos movimiento con sus dedos para luego llevárselo a su barbilla- siendo de Francia no tiene ese dejo, a lo contrario no lo tiene.

_oh claro que no este…si…si lo tengo solo que trato de no mostrarlo y cambiar un poco- *candy pero que cosa hablas* se reprimía así misma por su tonta escusa.

_no señorita Lambert hable como usted se sienta mas cómoda no trate de ocultar ese lindo dejo francés porque déjeme decirle que lo hace muy bien-

_/remerciements/ (gracias)-para la suerte de candy había estudiado y se había aprendido algunas cuantas palabras en el colegio San Pablo pero no era lo suficiente para poder llevar acabo este plan, tenia que aprenderse mas-pensaba Candy.

En eso suena la señal del barco

_muy bien señorita Lambert ya no hay mas que decir- dijo levantándose de su escritorio y guardando todo en su portafolio para dirigirse al barco

Candy ya estaba un poco mas calmada- lo peor paso- se decía lo que no sabia era que estaba equivocada…

…. En la casa de los Andley…

_maldición! No puede ser!- hablaba el patriarca de la familia Andley golpeando con un puño en su escritorio por la impotencia

_¿señor sucede algo?- decía el mayordomo y a la vez la mano derecha del patriarca.

_George es la segunda vez...esto no puede estar pasando…-callo un momento para luego proseguir- si esto sigue la vida de alguien esta en peligro- dijo mostrándole un sobre…

_¡ dios mío!- hablo asombrado- debemos hacer algo señor!

_si…lo antes posible-hablo Albert.

… Candy (Ross Lambert)…

Ya candy subía al barco con los demás actores, que la miraban extrañadas por parte de las otras actrices, mientras que los hombres la miraban atontados por su hermosura…

Los otros despedían a sus familias con movimientos de mano mientras que ella solo miraba perdida en sus pensamientos

_señorita Ross no va a despedir a su familia

_no señor Hathaway…no están aquí- hablaba con ese típico acento francés que ella admiraba pues no le salía tan mal…

_ ¿desea que le lleve a su recamara?-preguntaba

_por favor-

Robert Hathaway como todo un caballero hizo un movimiento con el brazo para que ella lo tomase y llevarla a su recamara

_aquí es

_gracias señor Hathaway pero quería decirle que…

_fue interrumpida nuevamente- no, no se preocupe por eso no pasara por el casting, sus presentaciones y la carta lo confirman que es una muy buena actriz…pero si quiere podríamos hacerle una prueba con nuestro mejor actor…T-

_señor disculpe por interrumpirle pero tiene una charla pendiente con el señor Jerloy.

_bueno señorita Lambert la dejo tranquila…

_candy reacciono de inmediato y quiso preguntar pero ya no estaba ahí- un montón de ideas se vino a su mente ¿Quién era ese tal actor? ¿ Acaso dijo su mejor actor? ¿Podría ser una coincidencia lo de su nombre que empiece con "T"? la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro

_solo esperare…que me queda…

* * *

disculpen chicas por la demora es que estaba esclavizada con mis examenes...

**mimi: **hola mimi me he dado cuentas que hasta ahora eres la primera en dejarme un review en cada capitulo...gracias te mereces un honor especial este capitulo te lo voy a dedicar...besos...

**lizcarter: **hola lizcarter que bueno que te agrade el terryfic... y ¡te digo algo! en el proximo aparece nuestro noble ingles ah! tu idea de añadirle extroversion y comedia me agrado asi que le pondre a pecas un poco risa...saludos...

**carolinaclarf: **holaa bueno te doy toda la razon fue muy cortito el otro en los proximos cap. lo hare mas largo asi que saludos...

**lachicaderosa: **hola! gracia por unirte a leer eso se agradece de corazon...besos

**rey: **hola amiga ! jeje bueno si, si lo hice cortito aunque tambien este esta cortito en los proximo los hare mas largos asi que besos

**iris:** hola! asi ya lo recuerdo cuando se vistio de julieta pues me inspire un poco en ese capitulo creo que es 41 "un ada en el festival de mayo", si si le cai ese color de cabello, pero ahora tiene otro sin trenzas jejeje gracias por el review besitos...

**gracias chicas por su review los leo y recontra leo...ahh le dedico cap. a la primera que deje un review pues le agradesco mucho siendo mi primer fic me siento emocionada...chau chicas nos estamos leyendo este martes...saluditos**


	4. alguien desconocido

Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes

**honor especial: capitulo dedicado a Ana**

Alguien desconocido

Después de que su ahora "director" saliese de su recamara, dejo sembrado en Candy una fuerte duda y un extraño presentimiento, caminaba de un lado a otro sin dejar de pensar ahora sobre la prueba ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Y lo peor de todo era con su actor "estrella" ahora si estaba metida en serios problemas ¿Qué sabia ella de actuación? A lo poco sabia fingir y eso que no pasaba desapercibida su nerviosismo…

_todo esto es tan…tan- hablaba con una voz cargada de cansancio-se llevo una mano a la sien. Signo del dolor de la cabeza que le causaba pensar tanto y por la preocupación.

_ no, no lo creo hay muchos…muchos actores, el no es el único, también los hay mejores ¡hayyy por Dios! quien es ese mejor actor- se dijo para si misma como queriendo explotar con ese sentimiento de duda, curiosidad, cansancio y ansiedad.

_ ¡hay ya! Dejare de pensar en eso

Trato de olvidarse de esa angustia…al menos por un momento. Asimilaba sus pensamientos para "descender a la tierra".

Había caminado por todo el lugar pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del sitio. Se asombro por la belleza su recamara era de un rosa pálido y los muebles de color champagne todo era hermoso.

Camino por largos momentos admirando el lugar, aunque ya había tenido así su recamara igual seguía asombrándose. Definitivamente estaba en un barco de primera clase.

Se sentó en una silla. Tenia en frente un espejo no se reconocía la Candy de ese espejo era muy diferente salvo por la pecas que aun las "conservaba" y sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Se miraba detenidamente como si quisiese encontrar algo.

_woo si que estoy realmente cambiada- decía mientras se seguía mirando, tocándose con sus dos dedos su mejilla

_ La señora Berenice si que hizo un buen trabajo- hablaba con voz risueña por su comentario, y a la vez reía abiertamente para que se relaje y sacar toda preocupación de su cabeza…seguía riendo…

… detrás de la puerta…

_un joven actor de esa compañía que pasaba por ese pasadizo, quedo totalmente congelado al escuchar esa risa, apenas podía articular el habla. Trato de tomar fuerzas y sacudió la cabeza para quitar esa idea…. Y camino deprisa, lo más rápido que pudo.

…

Candy después de haber reído tanto decidió echarse a la cama pero sin antes:

_hay estos tacones son demasiados altos- se los saco y los lanzo, sin ver a donde cayeron solo escucho el sonido.

_ahora sin me siento libre- decía mientras abría los brazos.

Se escucho unos soniditos y Candy se paro despavoridamente al escucharlos….

_¡Crin! Me asustaste- decía al mismo tiempo que lo acurrucaba y reía por su olvidadiza cabeza, por no acordarse de el.

_clin lo siento, me había olvidado por completo de ti- dándole otro abrazo a su mascotita- lo que pasa es que estado un tanto distraída y muy preocupada- le hablaba como si fuere una persona o mas bien dicho un amigo. Pues claro era su amiguito de la infancia.

Clin solo emitía soniditos…

El estomago de la rubia empezó a crujir muestra de que tenia hambre

_tengo hambre- se toco con la mano derecha su abdomen mientras con la otra sostenía a clin

_ ¿clin que te parece si vamos a comer?-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

_pero hay un problema- su voz sonaba preocupada- ¡no tengo dinero!

Clin salto rápidamente de sus brazos y se dirigió a la maleta y empezó a rasguñar con sus patitas como si quisiese encontrar un hueso , como lo hacia los perros.

_ ¿pero que hay?- le preguntaba como si este le fuese a contestar.

Clin señalaba con su patita hacia la dirección de la maleta como si estuviese un tesoro. Candy lo miraba y se dirigió a la maleta, la puso en su cama y empezó a examinarla. Hasta que se dio por vencido al no encontrar nada.

Clin seguía insistiendo. Candy le dio una última mirada para luego cerrarla cuando sus ojos se fueron a un bolsillito que asomaba dinero, saco la prenda de la maleta y con ella el dinero. Se asombro al ver, era la misma cantidad con la que le había "pagado a la señora Berenice", aun no entendía la actitud y el comportamiento hacia ella, de esa mujer.

_ ¿Clin como…es que llego esto acá?- preguntaba con el dinero en la mano.

_aun no entiendo porque me lo devolvió- se preguntaba sintiendo que le empezaba de nuevo el dolor de cabeza.- bueno habrá tenido sus razones por el cual le devolvió- se decía- ¡así que no hay que desaprovechar este dinero clin! Seria todo un pecado- hablaba en son de chiste.

_pero como hacemos contigo, si te verían- de pronto se le vino algo que hicieron hace mucho tiempo ella y sus primos: Archie y Astear- se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

_ven clin- lo cargo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello- ya sabes clin hasta el muerto y pasaras desapercibido- le guiño un ojo al cual clin movió su cabecita en señal de afirmación.

Candy busco de nuevo eso tacones que la mataban y se vio al espejo para ver que todo estaba bien. Y se encamino algún restaurante, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Caminando con toda elegancia.

Llegando ya, se sienta quitándose el sombrero, ella se sentó pidiendo lo que le apetecía de vez en cuando disimuladamente le daba a clin.

Una vez terminado se dirigió a su recamara, para salir de ella con un libro: diccionario francés, necesitaba refrescarse, necesitaba sentir el aire y el viento. Dejo a clin acurrucadito en su cama, y ella saliendo de nuevo para tomar su papel de "actriz".

Estaba parada mirando la puesta del sol, con los brazos apoyados en le baranda y el libro en sus manos estudiando y repasando ya que no tenia nada que hacer.

Perdida en su pensamiento, como el susurro del viento se pierde en el ambiente así se sentía ella, con un dolor profundo en el corazón que le traspasaba el alma. Sus ojos estaba en el libro pero su corazón y su mente todavía lo acepaba un joven ingles, arrogante y vanidoso con cual corazón se lo había robado una chica entrometida y sobre todo de buen corazón, todo esos recuerdos se le venia a la mente por haberlo conocido por primera vez en un barco.

Una lagrima se le deslizo por sus mejilla para dar paso a otras mas. Sin saber ella que estaba siendo vista por un joven, que se le acerco.

_/bonne nuit My Fair Lady/( buenas noches mi bella dama)- tomándola de la mano para darle un suave beso.

Candy trato de limpiarse rápidamente con la otra mano libre, trato de reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo era un hombre atractivo muy joven de una hermosa cabellera rubia pues aun siendo de noche se podía ver fácilmente al igual que sus ojos azules, de tés blanca y un glorioso cuerpo lo cual Candy quedo embelesada trataba de emitir palabra lo cual no lo conseguía. Tartamudeaba, ante aquel chico francés que la miraba detenidamente.

_/bonne nuit/ (buenas noches)- dijo con su hermoso acento francés.

_/une dame comme vous ne doit pas être seul à cette heure de la nuit/ -dijo con voz suave y calmada. Candy hizo una mueca como si no entendiera lo que dijo. El solo rio y le repitió lo que dijo.-.(una dama como tu no debe estar sola a estas horas de la noche).

La llevo hacia un lugar mas abrigador y le ofreció la mano para que la llevase a su recamara, lo cual ella se negó rotundamente.

_/My Fair Lady avoir une belle nuit/( mi bella dama tenga una linda noche)- hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida y se fue desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche. Candy hubiera creido que hubiese sido un ángel. Esos ojos le recordaban a alguien pero no sabía a quien…era algo tan familiar como si lo hubiera visto en su pasado.

_¿quien era aquel chico?- se preguntaba cada rato y con cada paso.

.¿Acaso era un fantasma del pasado?...

* * *

**Ana: hola! bueno con respecto a tu pregunta... si te lo diria se perderia la magia no crees? mejor que se quede en incognita¿? pero si tiene un lindo final...3.**

**iris: hola! jejeje me temo que en el otro rcien va a aprecer nuestro galan, en esta cap. aparecio pero solo fue corto en la proxima si!**

**lizcarter: hola! jaja imaginate interpretando shakespeare jaja y eso de la escena muy buena voz aun estoy pensandola en ponerla... bueno eso crees haber! la afamada actriz de francia ROSS LAMBERT, bueno si tienes razon no impacta mucho aunque debo confesarte que ese nombre lo saque de una actriz...**

**mimi: hola! de nada amiga mas bien gracias a ti por los review!.**

**anonimo: hola! respondiendo tu pregunta si, Candy ya conocia a Terry, pero imaginate verla de nuevo ¡otra oportunidad! para nuestra linda parejita ¿que sucedera ? woo...porfis deja tu nombre quisiera conocer los nombre que siguen esta historia para agradecerles...gracias.**

**aunque este esta tambien cortito no me maten porfisxD poco a poco ire escribiendo mas saludos a todas...3**

**gracias chicas por su review los leo y recontra leo...ahh le dedico cap. a la primera que deje un review pues le agradesco mucho siendo mi primer fic me siento emocionada...chau chicas nos estamos leyendo en cualquier dia les sorprendere.**


	5. inesperada fiesta

Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes

**honor especial: capitulo dedicado a zucastillo**

**inesperada fiesta**

Ahora ya no era el, que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche; sino ahora tenia una curiosidad increíble por aquel "chico misterioso" así lo llamaba ella, que se apareció la otra noche, le decía así pues no sabia de donde y de que lugar se acerco a ella, pero indescifrablemente causo en ella una paz y tranquilidad que la pudo sentir y es como si le hubiera transmitido valor para que siguiera adelante y no cayera en la profunda tristeza que la amenazaba en apoderarse de ella. Eso hacia que le causara mas curiosidad por aquel y se preguntaba constantemente.

_ ¿clin tu que piensas quien crees que será?- preguntaba Candy asu linda mascotita recostado en su regazo.

_ tal vez…- se le erizaba la piel de tan solo pensarlo- ¿quizás si hubiera sido un fantasma?- tartamudeaba y se horrorizaba de tan solo pensarlo.

_ Clin le vio como se asustaba y los cariños que le propagaban era temblorosas.

_tu, como sabes Clin…pues…apareció de pronto y al igual que apareció también desapareció, nadie hace eso a menos que sea…- no quería ni pronunciar la palabra- bueno…tu ya sabes.

_ aunque- puso una mano en u barbilla. Signo de pensar.- haya pero en que pensaba como se me puede ocurrir que es un fantasma hay candy piensa, piensa- se da golpecitos en la cabeza…pues ya era tarde y había poca luz no lo pude distinguir bien, de repente era eso que no lo vi cuando "apareció.

_pero… si vi que era rubio, ojos…- se toco la cabeza- no me acuerdo tanto, tal vez tenia mi edad.

Se quedo un momento mirando al espacio como hipnotizado, de pronto sus labios murmuraron

_...Anthony- se hecho a llorar después de repetir ese nombre le daba como una especie de nostalgia sin fin- lloraba y seguía llorando- a pesar de que ese dolor pareciese extinto ahora se mantenía. Fue hace tiempo pero lo sentía muy cerca esa pérdida. Lo sentía y le dolía, su corazón latía mas fuerte- sus lagrimas cesaron y se quedo dormida en la silla mecedora con Clin en su regazo que también descansaba plácidamente.

…

En el portal de las rosas caminaba Archie y Aniñe tomados de los brazos.

Annie vivía temporalmente en la mansión Andley, hasta que sus padres los Britter terminaran sus viajes de asuntos pendientes y negocios, cosa que Annie le aburría por la ausencia de sus padres, pero a la vez le agradaba, pues pasaba mas tiempo con su queridísimo Archie que no lo dejaba respirar ni un segundo, pero al hermano menor de los Cornwell le gustaba que Annie fuera tan dedicada a el, sin duda seria una excelentes esposa y compañera, ellos siempre tan sonrientes y juntos, y a Archie siempre tan galán, bromista y con una sonrisa, pero ese día fue totalmente diferente, no tenia ese mismo brillo en sus ojos como las acostumbraba ver sino estaba diferente: mas triste, y ella lo notaba.

_ Archie- llamaba Annie. Pero este estaba en su mundo, en su pensamiento.

_ ARCHIE- tuvo que alzar la voz para que saliera de su trance.

_ ¡eh!- por fin piso tierra- oh Annie discúlpame es que- se quedo mudo

_ es que ¿que?- preguntaba la morena

_nada…- fue lo único que atino a decir

_ ¡Archie!- grito sin poder aguantar mas el silencio de su novio.- dime que sucede, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba y preguntaba sin parar quería saber por que el se encantaba en ese estado.

_Annie son muchas preguntas para responder en una sola respuesta ¿no crees?- trataba de bromear, pero lo disimuló muy mal, que se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

_Archie no es momento de bromas- le regaño- ¿que te sucede? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?- volvió a preguntar y esta vez si quería una respuesta- lo miro a los ojos. Con voz dulce- acaso es que ya no confías en mi- hablaba.

_ lo siento, lo siento Annie es que…- se limpio la garganta- hace dos días veía a Albert preocupado nunca lo había visto así, hasta ahora, no me atrevía preguntarle que le sucedía, el día de ayer el mismo me llama a su despacho y me da una no tan buena noticia- callo y bajo la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué es Archie, cual es la mala noticia?

_no te lo puedo decir, no es bueno que tú tengas que preocuparte por esto.

_ ¿ por que no?- alzaba la voz- esto también me concierne mientras viva acá.- algún día seremos marido y mujer como tu me lo habías dicho y no tendríamos ningún secreto, ni uno.- ahora gritaba.

_cálmate Annie. Pues si quieres que te lo diga te lo diré… nos han estado amenazando de muerte- Annie se lleva a la boca sus manos, signo de asombro.

_ ¿como?

_ Al parecer Albert recibió una carta la semana pasada con un lazo negro, en eso no lo tomo tanta importancia, ahora acaba de recibir la segunda advertencia, las amenazas eran peores y mucho mas fuertes…tememos que alguien de la familia pueda resultar herido o hasta puedan…matarlo- se le trabo la voz.

Annie no salía de su impresión- esto…esto era lo que me ocultabas ¿Cómo pudiste? Mi vida también corre peligro.- trataba de que sus lagrimas no la traicionaran por la falta de desconfianza de parte de el.

_lo se Annie, lo se, pero no te lo podía decir sabia que te preocuparías.

_ ¿y que quisiera que haga? Que me quede con los brazos cruzados y toda feliz es una amenaza Archie- bajaba su voz- no puedo quedarme despreocupado pensando que la vida de alguien de la familia corre peligro.

_ no te iba decir nada, pero te iba cuidar, te protegería de cualquier mal- se defendía

_ no es el hecho Archie- hablaba con voz decepcionada y sin poder contener las lagrimas.

_discúlpame- la acerco a el, abrazándola- discúlpame debí decírtelo- la tenia en sus brazos- Annie seguía desahogandose-disculpame- seguía diciendo acariciando su cabello- desde ahora confiare en ti.

_ ¿me lo prometes?- preguntaba ya un poco calmada

_ te lo prometo- le dio un suave beso en las mejilla y en la frente.- te protegeré Annie, te juro que lo hare- pensaba, abrazándola.

…

Candy se había quedado profundamente dormida toda la tarde y ya era algo de las 6.00 pm. Tenía los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados, tenía un gran cansancio y sentía que el parpado le pesaba. Bostezo llevando se una mano a sus labios.

_Clin que buena siesta nos dimo eh

Despertando así Clin

La puerta toca…. (Toc) (Toc)

_oh vamos clin escóndete- se apresuro a decir. Clin se metió bajo la cama.

Se vio al espejo si estaba bien cambiada, se tallo los ojos para quitar un poco el rastro de sueño.

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con un mayordomo.

_buenas noches señorita- hace una reverencia- el señor Hathaway me dio esto para entregárselo- entregándole un nota.

_Buenas noches, señorita Lambert espero no interrumpirle pero necesito que se dirija a mi despacho tengo algo que informarle._

_Robert Hathaway_

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y salió.

Candy bufo- hay ahora tengo que ir, no tengo ganas de hablar- se llevo una mano a su cabeza- que me queda

Entro a su recamara y cerro la puerta tras de si, dejándose caer. Clin le empezó a lamer su mano, según el reconfortándole.

_hay clin, quien como tu, sin preocupaciones, sin temores, sin conflictos., simplemente sin nada- golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta.

_bueno…- se paro y se pudo en frente de su espejo se miro y ciertamente sus ojos estaban hinchados, trato de ponerse majillaje para que lo cubriera pero de nada funciono sus ojos estaban rojos

_ bien- dijo dando últimos retoques- ¿Clin como me veo?- se mostro frente a su mascotita- Clin emitió soniditos de alegría.

Candy se paro frente a su puerta. Respiro. Inhalo y exhalo temía que le dijese algo malo el señor Hathaway.

Se dirigió al despacho de su ahora director y toco la puerta, al otro lado se escucho un: adelante.

_oh, señor Hathaway- hizo reverencia.

_hola señorita Lambert- hizo también reverencia, con un saludo casual

_ ¿para que me llamo señor?

_ bueno te llame para informarte algo, pero ya que estas aquí también te quiero decir que dejemos las formalidades aun lado ¿quieres?- candy se sorprendió por eso.

_bueno este… la verdad es que no me sentiría tan cómoda- hablaba nerviosa, en el fondo candy maldecía esos nervios

_ bueno, pero al menos quita esos nervios-

_oh- no podía ser, se dieron cuenta de sus nervios

_Robert reía por el ligero sonrojo de la chica

_ vamos señorita Lambert no esta hablando con un desconocido, bueno en parte si porque recién nos conocemos pero quisiera que me tenga más confianza pues quiero decir que sea mas expresiva conmigo por favor se lo pediría- parecía una suplica

_candy asintió con la cabeza

_bueno el caso es que mañana se hará una fiesta en el gran salón por la nueva gira que se hará y usted esta invitada

_gracias

_pues mire me pareció muy buena oportunidad- a Candy se le pareció raro que dijese eso- hizo mueca de confusión

_el señor Hathaway se le dibujo una sonrisa por la mueca de la chica que le pareció gracioso.

_es que veo que no conoces a nadie y seria buena oportunidad para presentártelos a todos los actores.

Candy sintió que su mundo se le vino abajo y con ella su plan.

_¿acaso dijo tooodos los actores?

* * *

**hola chica aqui un un nuevo capitulo, en el proximo: el reencuentro..un super reeencuentro.**

**les queria hacer una pregunta:**

**¿quien creen ustedes que sera ese "chico misterioso" ? ¿quien quisiera que sea? - agradeceria su respuesta.**

**zucastillo: jajaja si la pecosa ahora no sabe ni como salir de ese embrollo pobrecita...gracias por empezar a leer y seguir el fic...un abrazote.**

** : mmm tambien muy buena idea de la escena voy a ver si lo tomo en cuenta si. gracias.**

**iris: hola! gracias. que intriga eh! lo del chico misterioso jeje...abrazote**

**prisiterry: hola! gracias por leer. bueno eso de la actualizacion no tengo fechas exactas aunque...mayormente lo hago los sabados pero a veces otro dia, es por eso que no les puedo dar fecha exacta pero tratare lo sabados...saludos.**

**jee: hola! tu primer comentario no lo entendi muy bien...y Anthony resucito? jejeje bueno saluditos.**

**lizcarter: holaa!jajaj si pobre los tacones que la matan...bueno aqui no aparece terry pero en el proximo super encuentro...saludos y besos**

**rey: de nada es un gusto contestar a todas las lectoras del fic, mas bien dicho me emocionaa:) pues mira a veces no me alcanza mucho tiempo para escribir pero tratare si! asi que saludos chamaquita cuidate.**

**aunque este esta tambien cortito no me maten porfisxD poco a poco ire escribiendo mas saludos a todas...3**

**gracias chicas por su review los leo y recontra leo...ahh le dedico cap. a la primera que deje un review pues le agradesco mucho siendo mi primer fic me siento emocionada...chau chicas nos estamos leyendo en cualquier dia les sorprendere.**


	6. reencuentro

Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes

**honor especial: capitulo dedicado a lizcarter**

**reencuentro**

-flash back-

_acaso digo tooodo los actores- dijo la chica alargando la palabra "todos" con mucha impetuosidad

El director Hathaway la vio raro por su forma de expresarse, pareciese que estuviera preocupada. No era que pareciese, era que si, si estaba preocupada y muy nerviosa esos malditos nervios que la traicionaban como ella lo odiaba…

_¿pues…hay algún problema?- pregunto el director un tanto intranquilo, esperando respuesta alguna de parte de la pelirroja.

_si- dijo sin pensarlo

_ ¿si?- pregunto

_no

_¿no?- ahora si estaba preocupado por la chica

_no…si que hablo- se golpeo la cabeza la chica- digo no. No hay problema

_ pues si es así…entonces…no veo porque pueda faltar, además los conocerá a todo- rayos! Volvió a repetir la palabra se dijo por la repetición de la palabra que la ponía los nervios a punta.- otra vez la mueca.

_ Bueno, bueno- el señor Hathaway tenia que poner fin a esta conversación.

_señor disculpe, pero…- quería preguntarle sobre su "actor estrella" ese tema que le tenia todo estas horas en la cabeza

_si

_este…- tenía que decirle, pero un temor grande invadió rápidamente todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Hizo una pausa.

_ Si, que iba decirme- Candy se decidió ultimo momento que no iba decir nada por un extraño temor e invento otra pregunta.

_ ¿a que hora será el gran baile?

_así, se me olvidaba será a las 7:00PM

_ouh ya estaré ahí

_gracias seria lindo contar con su presencia.- Candy se retiro con una reverencia y salió.

-fin del flash back-

Recordaba Candy la conversación que tuvo con Robert Hathaway y no fue del todo agradable hasta hubiera jurado que cuando salió se hubiera reído de su actitud frente a el, estaba segura que sus nervios la dilataron su preocupación acerca del baile.

_ oh! Genial ya no es la audición sino ahora es esa odioso baile_ se pegaba rostro con la almohada.

_ ¿que mas puedo pedir?- hablaba con ironía.

_ Mi vida, mi plan es un completo desastre.

Candy vio a Clin que ya dormía, pues se había quedado tarde pensando lo de su frustrado plan, su vida de ahora en adelante, su tiempo en el barco todo un infierno- se decía y no dejaba decir.

Necesitaba aire.¡ si eso necesitaba para ordenar un poco sus pensamiento e ideas que la atormentaba o tal vez necesitaba aire solo por una razón: que el viento se los lleve…

Candy se puso su abrigo pomposo y salió muy despacio para no despertar a nadie lo único que quería era estar un momento sola y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido hasta ahora y todo lo que había pasado y claro "dejar que el viento se los lleve" las preocupaciones que la atormentaban día y noche, día y noche atormentaba su espíritu vivaz y se sentía completamente decaída.

Se paro a ver como el viento movía las aguas furiosamente junto con el frio que era su mejor cómplice para una noche friolenta y turbada. Se recostó en la baranda poniendo todo su peso contra eso. Sentía que su "cabello" se movía y una especie de temblor invadió su cuerpo estrepitosamente sintiendo que apenas le funcionaban sus manos que estaban fría y tornándose de un típico morado pálido signo del frio que estaba pasando y la poca sangre que circulaba por sus venas. Pero ella decidida a estar ahí.

De nuevo su mirada se perdió en las profundidades del espacio.

_/Mais ce qui rend une femme belle au milieu de l'obscurité et des ténèbres?/( ¿pero que hace una bella mujer en medio de la penumbra y la oscuridad?)- pregunto un hombre parado detrás de ella.

Candy sintió una especie de miedo por aquella voz- inmediatamente recordó aquella voz.

_ Tu! El chico misterioso de aquella noche- se tapo la boca por su comentario y se sonrojo-Candy como le vas a decir eso enfrente de el se dijo.

El se rio, su risa era suave y lindo era como música a sus oídos a la vez tan dulce y varonil no podía creerlo.

_ Con que "chico misterioso eh- decía con un ligero tono de voz risueña

_Candy de nuevo se sonrojo- es que…pues.- de nuevo se sorprendió esta vez no usaba ese típico acento francés.

_ Mi bella dama te entiendo no me conoces- esta vez uso el acento francés con una mezcla seductora que a cualquier mujer caería desmayada con tanta galantería

_ señorita por favor vuelva a su recamara- se escucho una voz. Probablemente era de un mayordomo

_ ohh lo siento- se sentía muy avergonzada. Reacciono inmediatamente cuando sintió que unos pasos se desvanecían.

_¡espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto estrepitosamente quería saber el nombre de aquel chico pero el destino y claro el mayordomo no la dejaron.

_señorita se encuentra bien

_ohh si, si estoy bien

_ ¿con quien hablaba?

_ Con un chico que no se ni siquiera su nombre- Candy reacciono ante la pregunta- ¿no…no lo vio? Temía preguntar

_pues no, no lo vi con nadie

_seguro estaba justo acá- señalo el sitio.

_lo siento señorita pero no había nadie por favor ahora regrese a su recamara.

_si- hablo temblorosa por el frio pero más por la sensación que causo. Ahora si tenia mas miedo que antes.

_ con su permiso- se retiro el hombre

_ candy se retiro directo a su cuarto sentía miedo por lo sucedido aunque ella se había alejado sentía su perfume y su esencia dio caso u omiso y se fue directo a la cama tenia que descansar el siguiente día seria uno muy largo.

Al día siguiente se levanto un poco tarde con señale que no había tenido un buen sueño a decir verdad no tuvo uno se la paso pensando y a causa de eso amaneció con un ligero dolor de cabeza, estaba totalmente estresada. Se levanto y una mujer le trajo el desayuno y le preparo su baño, y se retiro al cual ella le agradeció.

_gracias.

_ no se preocupe en agradecerme es mi trabajo

_ ¿como se llama?

_ me llamo Claudia y con su permiso, vendré más tarde, para ayudarla a arreglarse para el baile.

Ella se alegro ya que no tenia que irse a al restaurante sino ahora le traían todo ella pensó que seguramente le había contratado el señor Hathaway.

_woo tan evidente fui cuando hable que me envió a alguien para que me atendiera. Y agradeció a su director por su ayuda.

Candy se relajo con su baño perfumado y aligero los músculos tensos por los nervios.

El tiempo paso muy rápido que Candy no se dio ni cuenta de la hora que era hasta cuando escucho la puerta sonar.

TOC TOC

Candy respondió: pase

_Buenas tardes señorita- hablo Claudia

_buenas tardes Claudia- dijo con una linda sonrisa que contagiaba.

_que linda sonrisa tiene señorita Ross- Candy confirmo que evidentemente fue su director quien la mando.

_ gracias- fue lo único que dijo

Claudia le eligió un lindo vestido ceñido a su cuerpo con mangas largas transparentes era de color rojo violáceo no era para nada pomposo tenia una caída hermosa como cascada le llegaba hasta los talones y un sensual escote que candy al principio se negó usarlo pero después fue persuadida por todo el habla que hizo Claudia de cómo debe vestirse una señorita como ella. Al final la convenció.

Candy se negó rotundamente cuando su sirvienta le quiso hacer un peinado ella le dijo que se lo iba a dejar suelto.

Candy se miro en el gran espejo era realmente hermosa, y esta muy bella con ese vestido y su cabello cayendo en su espalda. Se ruborizo un poco.

Pues Candy en sus 18 años había desarrollado físicamente.

Claudia le dio algunos retoques de maquillaje ocultando un poco sus peca pero igual eran visibles y rociándola con un suaves perfume.

_bien señorita se ve hermosa déjame decirle.

_gracia

_ bueno ya debe irse descuide yo cerrare la puerta y ordenare.

_si, claro gracias. Deséame suerte- hablo como niña, haciendo reír a su sirvienta.

_ suerte señorita- dijo con voz risueña

Candy comenzaba a caminar y por casi tropieza se había olvidado de esos tonto tacos

_hay no- se puso una mano en la frente- me había olvidado de ustedes- hablaba como loca con sus tacos- que estoy diciendo

_ ya Candy relájate se dijo a si misma, tomo su porte elegante y salió.

Ya estando justo a la puerta le recibió un hombre.

_ Señorita disculpa tiene la tarjeta de invitación- haciéndola parar.

_ ¿tarjeta de invitación?

_ Si la tarjeta de invitación para que pueda pasar al baile.

_ Este…este- el hombre empezaba a enfurecerse.

_lo tiene- dijo con voz fuerte que hizo que Candy sintiera miedo.

_ este…ahora vengo- dijo nerviosa despertando sospechas al hombre e hiciera que dejara a alguien a cargo y la siguiera silenciosamente, el sospechaba que no se iba quedar tranquila e iba a buscar algo para entra como ya lo habían echo anteriores jovencitas, tan solo por unos autógrafos.

Tenia que pensar en algo.

_hay como me pude olvidar la tarjeta que me dio el señor Hathaway anoche,- se reprochaba a si misma- algo tan importante como eso ahora que puedo hacer

Se le cruzo una idea y camino hacia la puerta entre abierta era una puerta vieja que al abrirlo rechinaba.

Entro tuvo un poco de miedo pero tenia que hacerlo sino que diría de ella el director asi que cruzo y de pronto choco con un gran telón rojo, ella abrió un poco y vio que estaba en el gran salón, se alivio un poco al saberse que ya estaba adentro.

Camino un poco y escucho un:

_ ¡deténganla! Por parte del mismo hombre

_hayy no ahora- se repetía asustada- se escabullo entre los invitados y la tensión subía al ver que el hombre hablaba con algunos vigilantes de ahí mismo y empezaron a buscarla.

_ Rayos! Rayos! RAYOS- se sentía derrotada caminaba lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que sintió que la perseguían empezó a dar pasos mas rápidos hasta que llego a correr un poco estaba asustada y le temblaban las manos.

_hay no, ahora no hablaba- y siguió acelerando su paso lo tan rápido que pudo, seguía y seguía entre los demás invitados sentía que se iba a desmayar no por correr sino de vergüenza si la alcanzaran.

Haciendo un paso rápido para adentrarse entre los invitados haciendo caer un mozo que llevaba unas copas y robándose algunas miradas de curiosos hizo otro paso pero esta vez fallo chocando con alguien de espaldas e inmediatamente antes de caer sintió una mano en su cintura impidiendo una vergonzosa caída.

Candy iba caer de espaldas haciendo que el hombre hiciera un esfuerzo por no caer con ella agarrándola de la cintura y con una exagerada inclinación sobre ella. Robándose ahora si todas las miradas.

Ella volteo el rostro para ver a su salvador cuando sus rostros quedaron muy cerca haciendo que ella se estremeciera no por la cercanía sino por que era el.

_ te…te…te…te- no podía hablar sentía que su mundo se desarmaba no podía ni siquiera hablar o moverse estaba atrapada por esos ojos azul verdoso que la miraban tan profundamente y extrañado. Aquel tiempo dejo de ser segundos para convertirse en eternidades solo ellos los dos nadie mas existía, todos ni nadie existía…

* * *

**hola que les parecio el reencuentro aunque aqui solo le he dedicado poquitas palabras pero en el proximo...mejor ya no les cuento jejej**

**les vuelvo hacer la pregunta:**

**¿quien creen ustedes que sera ese "chico misterioso" ? ¿quien quisiera que sea? como persona no como alguien fantasmal - agradeceria su respuesta.**

**lizcarter: hola! ya porfin se reencontraron claro que estuvo al final pero al siguientes jejejeje. les decia pues no como fantasma sino como persona normal , gracias por el review...saluditos**

**iris: hola! ya se reencontraron que no locura no? la pecosa en brazos de terry aaahh...saluditos**

**prisiterry: holaaa! gracias por seguir. si pobre la pecosa ahora que hara? con el roche que tiene que ha entrado asi! que verguenza!...saluditos**

**gracias a las chicas que le han dado follow y favorite les agradesco de corazon...3**

** chicas dejen sus review porfis a la primera le hago un honor especial le dedico un capitulo de este fic.**


	7. vergonzoso momento

Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes

**honor especial: capitulo dedicado a maria1972**

**vergonzoso momento**

Ahí estaba el mirándola tan profundamente con esos ojos de mirada penetrante que desmayaría a mas de una y ella no era la excepción.

Estaba luchando por no caer en ello, en una completa hipnotización.

Sentía una energía o mas bien dicho como una corriente eléctrica que la ponía la piel de la gallina el lo sintió, aun estaba sosteniéndola con una mano mientras con la otra mano tenia una copa de vino; ella le sostenía el cuello con las dos manos haciéndolo instintivamente acercar su rostro a la de ella en un intento de no caer de espaldas y el encima de ella.

Mientras que todo esto pasaba los invitados seguían mirándolos asombrados y se preguntaban que espera para soltarla. Todo esto se estaba poniendo demasiado vergonzoso. El mirándola a parte sentía otra masa de personas con la mirada sobre ella de pronto sintió un gran estremecimiento al percatarse en la situación que estaba y porque este "desconocido" no la soltaba y seguía inclinado sobre ella…

Candy se puso roja o podríamos decir mas peor que un tomate maduro no tanto por las personas sino por el que aun seguía observándola minuciosamente - ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Qué tenia en su rostro que la miraba así? Se pregunto.

_ que tienen estos dos que se han quedado estáticos- se pregunto el director.

El buen caballero Hathaway tenia que hacer algo para su "súper estrella y su ahora súper" no se ganaran miles de críticas y habladurías así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer:

_ aclaro su garganta- al ver que no tenía respuesta de ni uno, al menos no de Terry.

Hizo un segundo sonido más fuerte y potente.

Terry al toco reacciono de inmediato, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos y la ayudo a levantarse.

El señor Hathaway suspiro de alivio al romper la burbuja. Aunque tenia lago extraño así que tenia que romper el silencio que ahora tenían.

_¿están bien?- pregunto Hathaway un tanto preocupado.- no obtuvo respuesta de ni uno de los dos.

_ entonces solo se dirigió a Candy- ¿señorita Ross (Rous) se encuentra bien?- candy asintió con la cabeza.

Terry aun permanecía mudo hasta que escucho el nombre.

_ ¿Ross?- se dijo a si mismo.

_ oh! los voy a presentar- dijo Hathaway tratando de salvarlo del bochornoso momento- pero Terry se adelanto sin apenas escuchar lo que dijo su director haciéndolo sacar algunas risitas de los invitados, Hathaway pretendió estar tranquilo lo cual por dentro sentía estallar y un nerviosismo de que esto se saliera del control.

_señorita me presento soy Terruce Grandchester- dijo sorpresivamente tomándola de la mano para darle un beso en el dorso de su mano como todo un caballero lo cual por dentro no lo era, lo único que quería era salir de ahí por el golpe de un recuerdo de un viejo amor y lo tan parecida que era esa chica, solo quería salirse del momento y desaparecer.

_Candy no respondía estaba estático hasta que tuvo que hablar y sacando fuerza de sus adentros respondió con su singular acento francés:

_ es un gusto soy cand- ¡por Dios casi se delata así misma!.- Ross Lambert- hablo rápido para remediar de su falla que había cometido y podría ser prejuicios, pedía a Dios que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

De pronto escucho un _ ¡es ella! ¡Vamos!- Candy reacciono de inmediato a esa voz era el mismo hombre que la estuvo persiguiendo.

Dos hombre musculosos la agarraron de los hombros y candy se asusto.

_¿que pasa?- pregunto el director.

_otro hombre el que anteriormente estaba en la puerta respondió:- señor al parecer entro sin su tarjeta de invitación eso se reglamenta como invasión.

_ ¡por favor suéltala!

_pero señor…

_ Hathaway hizo un gesto- déjala es una invitada especial

Terry se mantenía firme y aun estaba parado. Vio que esos dos hombres no la soltaban y candy trataba de zafarse de ellos.

_no podemos señor son ordenes y ya hemos tenido estos casos- al parecer este hombre era persistente. No daba ni una orden para que le dejen suelta.

Terry vio que se la estaba llevando a candy casi a rastras y estaba casi gritando que la suelten. El señor estaba haciendo caso omiso a lo que le pedía Hathaway y estaban llevándosela.

Un impulso hizo que Terry reaccionara

_ ¡no escucharon a la señorita suéltenla!- grito Terry haciendo que todo se fijaran en el.

_señor no se meta.

_terry sin pensarlo lo empujo haciéndolo un lado, no sabia porque reaccionaba de esa forma.

Se dirigió a los dos que la tenia agarrando a candy y dijo por última vez sintiendo explotar.

_ ¡mas vale que la suelten a la buena o a la mala!

_ ¡oye niño bonito cuida tus palabras!- eso hizo enfurecer mas a Terry sintiendo que la sangre le hervía ciento y tanto grados.

Esos dos hombre no parecían los vigilantes uno tenia la cara aguileña y el otro un corte en la mejilla.

_ ¡Qué haces aquí anda a tu escenario y tu mundo perfecto!- lo dijo con sarcasmos uno de los "vigilantes"

_terry no aguanto mas y se le lanzo a unos de los vigilantes haciéndolo caer soltando el brazo de candy mientras el otro seguía sosteniéndola.

Todo se estaba saliendo de control pero que era esto un baile o un ring de pelea. Hathaway tenia que hacer algo conocía el temperamento de Terry y lo tan agresivo que podría ser.

Terry no era de esos novatos que no sabia pelear se defendía muy bien a pesar que estos eran más fuertes o se les veía así.

Terry hizo una táctica esquivando un puño y aprovechando golpearle en el abdomen haciéndolo caer. El otro vio que su amigo estaba derrotado en el piso y tiro furiosamente a Candy al piso para prepararse a pelear; Terry tomo la iniciativa y le tiro un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer, este por defenderse le tiro una patada y Terry cayo al piso junto a el. Todo esto parecía una pela callejera al cual Terry ganaba. De pronto el otro se levanto estrepitosamente y golpeo a Terry era una lucha dispareja, al cabo de unos segundos vinieron mas vigilantes agarrándolos del brazo impidiendo que siga la pelea, mientras que a Terry lo trataban de tranquilizar e impidiendo que siga peleando pues no había quedado conforme y quería romperle la cara a esos hombre no tantos por los golpes que le propinaron sino por como trataron a Candy eso le enfureció.

Terry estaba un poco arrastrando los pies por la patada que le hizo caer y se dirigió a Candy dándole la mano que seguía en el piso, pareciese que había caído en shock.

_señorita Ross- le tendió la mano.- esos malnacidos la lastimaron?

_ no- apena pudo pronunciar.

_vamos a la enfermería Terruce- dijo Hathaway preocupado. Se dirigió a candy- señorita Ross nos haría el favor de acompañarnos.

_candy asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

**Maria1972: hola maria gracias por unirte a leer. Si siempre nuestra querida pecosa siempre se queda sin palabras cuando esta frente a Terry, pues cualquiera creo que lo haría no? (suspiro) tener a un galanazo jejeje saluditos.**

**Anónimo: si tienes razón nuestra parejita siempre se encuentran en ocasiones especiales y claro algunas romanticas y otras no tanto, en este caso la magia del amor se pierde un poco después justo en la pelea…saluditos**

**Prisiterry: hola! Amiga gracias por seguirle y dejarme un review. Y si. La pecosa siempre emtiendose en problemas jajaja…veremos que pasa después. Besote!**

**Iris: hola querida iris gracias por dejarme un review y aquí te traigo mas de la historia pero es un poco cortita la próxima intentare hacerla mas larga…saluditos y un besote.**

**Lizcarter: hola amiga! tu idea me pareció muy buena aunque ya la había pensado uno similar, asi que habras una pequeña diferencia igualmente gracias por tus ideas…cuidate mucho saludos y discúlpame jejeje por hacer sufrir un poco a nuestro querido caballero ingles.**

**Zucastillo: hola amiga! Jajaja "pichirre" no soy, colo quería dejarlas con ese saborcito de quere mas de nuestro amado asi que desde ahora tendrá mas protagonización gracias por el review…saluditos.**

**Luz rico: gracias por unirte, espero que la sigas hasta el final igualmente gracias por el review y referente a tu pregunta: candy tenia que llegar a Londres por un trabajo pero no había barcos solo la de la compañía asi que no le quedo de otra opción de hacerse pasar como actriz. Saludos…;)**

**Chicas en el próximo capi revelo la identidad del "chico misterioso." Ahora tenga una nueva noticia:**

**He encontrado un libro por internet y es una película muy conocida asi que he decidido adaptarla al anime candy candy pero me parece muy triste el final asi que ustedes que dicen con el mismo final u otro. El libro es de JAMES CAMERON y se llama TITANIC, ustedes saben del triste final que a mas de una nos hizo llorar ;').**

**Ahora tengo una duda ustedes quien creen que haría mejor el personaje de JACK:**

**a) Anthony**

**b) Terry**

**c) Albert**

**Y cual haría mejor el persona de CAL (prometido de rose en la película)**

**a) Anthony **

**b)Terry**

**c)Albert**

**d) Niel**

**Agradecería su respuesta**

** a la primera que deje un review le dedico un cap. y claro tambien respondo a sus dudas.**


	8. dolorosos recuerdos

Camuflaje perfecto: una actriz sin precedentes

**honor especial: capitulo dedicado a zucastillo**

** dolorosos recuerdos**

Me faltaba aire, no podía respirar normal, sentía que me asfixiaba de pronto todo mi mundo dejó de existir para estar solos tu y yo.

Sus ojos ya no son los mismos antes reflejaba seriedad pero a la vez ternura…ahora solo transmitía tristeza y melancolía transportándome lejos muy lejos…

Todo la magia que había entre nosotros se rompió por la interrupción del señor Hathaway, fue un alivio para mi ya no podía seguir sosteniendo su mirada, pero a la vez una tristeza me embargo al ya poder verte mas, ni sentirte cerca mio después de tanto tiempo y encontrarte aquí…es un sueño.

No recuerdo mas solo sentía que luchaba con algo trataba de alejarme, hasta que escuche su voz, tal como era el Terry que conocí la primera vez llena de rencor, tristeza y una mezcla extremadamete rara para poder describir.

El peleaba y no pude hacer nada. Sentía impotencia quería hacer algo al momento que estaba siendo una pelea muy sucia dos contra uno, pero mi cuerpo no respondía y mi pensamiento me traicionaban con recuerdos tristes.

Todo esos recuerdos llegaban y llegaban, mi cuerpo no respondia a mi cerebro, habia quedado completamente estática…lo único que senti fue una lagrima deslizandose por mi mejilla hasta perderse por mis labios, el se me acerco pero no se dio cuenta estaba temblando y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme…

Hasta que escuche la voz del señor Hathaway que me pidió que lo acompañese lo unico que queria era decirle "no" pero no podia …

Terry iba apoyado su brazo en el hombro de Hathaway y candy a su costado dirigiéndose a la enfermería una vez llegado tocaron la puerta candy no se habia dado cuenta en que momento llegaron estaba totalmente despistada, decaida y no hablaba en lo absoluto.

_RAYOS - reacciono candy cuando dijo esto Hathaway al no tener respuesta en la puerta.

_no hay nadie vamonos - dijo terry ya impaciente y queriendo dejar este problema atrás.

_mirate Terruce - lo miro – necesitas que te curen

Un hombre vestido de etiqueta se les acerco.

_ señor lamento informarle que por ahora no se encuentra disponible la enfermeria.

_ hayy ¿pero que pasa con los servicios de este barco? – ya estaba enojado.

_ con permiso – y salio.

_ ves ya largemonos de aca

_tienes que curarte, al menos sacare algunos medicamento. – tiro de la puerta y finalmente se abrió. – Dios mio! No conozco nada de aca.

_ jajaja Hathaway ¿fingiendo ser doctor? – terry hablaba con sarcasmo y reía tan armoniosamente ante las ocurrencia de lo que hacia su director agarrando cualquier frasco y poniéndolos sobre una mesita

_ no señor! – dijo deprisa candy.

_¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

_ esto es – dijo candy mirando fijamente el frasco – esto es…veneno

_ jajajajajajaja – reia abiertamente – eres malo doctor y encima me quieres matar.

Hathaway estaba apenado.

_ pues veras terruce, no soy doctor – se miraron y empezaron a reirse.- ¿como lo sabias?

_esta…bueno – candy trataba de encontrar una escusa…pero no se le ocurria nada.

_ esta claramente Hathaway.

Candy y Robert lo miraron confundido.

_esta claramente que hay un simbolo del craneo de un esqueleto, con dos huesos cruzados.

_ si…si, es por eso que me di cuenta – candy suspiro - la idea del simbolo menos mal que me salvo no le puedo decir que he estudiado estos clases de frasco y su debida funcion – hablaba Candy en su interior

Ella los miraba sorprendida con tal confianza con lo que se trataban parecian padre e hijo.

_ ahora terruce quien te curara.

_ tengo manos yo lo hare.

_ pero no…

_ ¡yo lo hare! - dijo candy sin pensar lo que decia

_ ¿tu? ¿sabes hacer este tipo de cosas?– pregunto Hathaway

_ pues… de pequeña me ha gustado leer y de casualidad me tope con un libro de medicina.- candy tenia que mentir no podia decir que ella era enfermera.

_ bueno ¿estas de acuerdo Terruce?

_ si ya han intentado matarme no creo que me hara daño – decia con voz risueña.

_ hay Terruce… bueno los dejare para que se conozcan mas – Hathaway salio cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Candy de inmediato se arrepintio no podia curarlo, no lo podia, peor aun teniendo su mirada sobre ella.

Terry ya estaba medio sentado en la camilla viendo a Candy como hacia las cosas y preparando todo.

Candy trajo un recipiente con agua para limpiar las heridas.

Todo estaba muy callado y terry no decia nada, candy limpiaba las heridas de su brazo.

_ Dios santo! No podia, no, no podia el estaba mirandola y sintiendo denuevo su contacto se le estremecio la piel eso nunca la habia pasado con sus otros paciente. Sera porque este no era solo un paciente…

Candy se sonrojo al tener su mirada aun sobre ella.

_ jajajajaja ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – hablaba terry riendose.

_ no lo estoy haciendo – hablaba candy con disimulo de molestia y a la vez avergonzada porque la descubrieron.

_ si lo estas… ahuu!- se quejaba terry por la presion que hacia en sus heridas.

_ me parece o te estas vengando – decia terry entre risa y dolor.

_ solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

_ Terry reía y la miraba tan parecida

_ listo ya termine con esto.- candy se sentía ya aliviada.

_ woo eres muy buena.

_ ¿Por qué lo hicistes? – candy se fue directo al grano

_ hacer ¿Qué?

_ ¿por que me defendiste? – candy bajo la mirada, la risa se había ido de los dos rostros.

_ Porque esos tipos no me cayeron para nada bien. Esos es todo – Terry estaba preocupado si estaba bien lo que le había dicho, pero no podía decirle que le hacia recordar a alguien y la hacia que actuase así como si ella fuera Candy.

_ Gracias.

_ ¿porque gracias? no lo hice por ti – Terry trato de serle indiferente, no quería fijarse en nadie, su corazón aun era esclavo de otro…le era imposible amar a alguien mas.

Candy se sorprendió ante su respuesta.

_ con su permiso – salió Terry dejando a una Candy triste y apenada.

Candy no sabia porque pero estaba con los ánimos por los suelos no quería regresar a esa fiesta después de todo lo sucedido y el escándalo que ocurrió, estaba avergonzada…

Candy se fue a su lugar de siempre, se le había hecho una costumbre acudir a ello en sus momentos de soledad.

*****en la Lakewood*****

_ señorito su tio Albert lo espera en su despacho. – hablaba George con esa voz seria que lo caracterizaba.

_ Archie tengo miedo – decía Annie pegándose mas a su cuerpo.

El escuchaba lo que su amada decía, pero no decía nada solo se limito abrazarla como dándole fuerzas haciéndole saber que estaba segura en sus brazos protegiéndole con su calor.

_ voy Annie y por favor no te preocupes mas.- se fue regalándole un beso volado.

Archie se dirigía con la cabeza baja, tenia una mala sensación que de pronto no quiso entrar para nada pero se decidió era ahora o nunca.

Archie dio tres golpes a la puerta recibiendo un "pase". Abrió la puerta y se dirigió.

Albert estaba parado hacia un lado junto a una gran ventana, con la vista perdida en ese frio otoño que reinaba afuera.

Pero no se dio cuenta que al otro extremo esta la tia abuela mirándolo fijamente. No pudo destinguir bien lo que se ocultaba tras esa mirada, pues estaba todo oscuro o mas o menos solo que la luz que provenía de afuera dándole un color opaco y triste.

Archie ahora si le entro un miedo habría que ser importante para llamar a la tia abuela.

_ hola Archie – hablo Albert con un tono de voz apagado, mas aun que la vez anterior que le dijo sobre las amenazas.

_buenas tardes tio Albert, tia abuela – la tia abuela no contesto.

_ Archie…- Albert carraspeo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ pues…durante estos tiempos Candy…

_candy ¿Qué sucedió con candy? – pregunto rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre.

_mira en estos tiempos que candy se encontraba en el hogar de pony y en el hospital me enviaba carta de cómo estaba y lo que hacia con sus progresos y todo eso.

_¡ porfavor al grano tio! – estaba exasperado y quería saber que ocurria.

_CANDY desapareció

_ ¿Qué? ¿Como? – quería saberlo a cualquier precio.

_ cuando todo me fue extraño decidi ir al hogar a ver que pasaba y en donde podía ubicarla…

_ ¿Qué LES DIJO?

_ calmate archie primero escucha.

_perdon.

_ fui a buscarla y la señorita pony y la hermana maria nos dijeron a George y a mi, que había recibido una carta, la habían contratado en el hospital de Londres.

_ ¡QUE LONDRES!

_ si.

_entonces estuvimos mas tranquilos, porque sabíamos que se dirigía allí y era por eso la auscencia de la carta…pero…

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_cuando fuimos todos los viaje y boletos estaban renstringidos, no había ni un barco dirigiéndose allí.

_ ¿entonces como fue? ¿Cómo va a llegar alla?

_no lo se Archie tampoco lo sabemos, ni en donde se encuentra

_¡pero que mas!

_ pero igual vamos a seguir buscando y llegar al fondo de esto.

Todo quedo en un eterno silencio hasta que la tia abuela rio.

Albert y archie se asombraron por el comportamiento de la tia abuela.

_esa chica lo único que ha traido a la familia son problemas y mas problemas.

_ tia abuela ella no es culpable de nada

_ desde que ella vino a traido desgracia a nuestra familia – seguía hablando sin escuchar - primero la muerte de Anthony – le era difícil hablar sobre ese tema que la voz se le trababa. – después la muerte de stear – seguie llorando y se le dificultaba el hablar. Todas sus penas salian a la luz, las penas que la torturan dia y noche y que todo conduce a un solo culpable o eso es lo que creia.

_ ¡tia abuela stear no fue influenciado por nadie, ni por candy el tomo su decision y lo tomo solo! – le era dificil tambien hablar de su hermano aunque ya no estuviese con el, sentia un nudo en la garganta y con las lagrimas apunto de traicionarlas. – y anthony murio cuando cayo de un caballo y Candy no tiene nada que ver con eso.

_ ¡Archibald no entiende!

_ ¡NO TIA ABUELA no entiendo nada de nada! – salio tan rapido como pudo azotando la puerta de un solo golpe. No entendía porque, por que rechazaba a candy de esa manera. Ya no resistió y dejo salir esas lágrimas a borbotones deslizándose por sus mejillas para luego desaparecer…

_ ustedes son tan necios – seguía balbuceando entre sus lloros – si ella no hubiera pertenecido a la familia andley jamás hubiésemos hecho la caceria de zorros ¡jamás! – hizo una pausa para desahogar el dolor que yacia con los recuerdos – pero cuando ella llego…todo se volvió una desgracia. – Albert solo la miraba. Se decía como una mujer que fue tan dura y estricta pudiera llorar de esa forma, hasta se preguntaba si pudiera llegar a querer a alguien, se preguntaba cuando la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos, también era un ser humano que tenia sentimientos…

_ no entiendo William – ahora ella se lo preguntaba a su sobrino - ¿Por qué? – preguntaba sin que Albert comprendiera a que se refería.

_ ¿Por qué la aceptastes? ¿Por qué la hicistes un andley? – preguntaba sin mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Qué te hizo ella? – preguntaba sin obtener respuesta.

_ ¿tu empezabas a quererla no? – ahora era el, él que preguntaba.

_ si lo hice… - hablo Elroy con un dejo de nostalgia y a la vez ira e impotencia acumulada. – la única forma para mi de quererla era pensando que era Rosemary. – Albert se sobresalto al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. – se parecía tanto a ella cuando era pequeña…

_ ¿la quisiste mucho verdad? – esta vez se refería a su hermana.

_ si, como a mi propia hija, la cuide, la enseñe, era todo una dama…pero también tuvo que irse. – Candy no era nada parecida a ella en ese aspecto…no era una dama. Ella nació para ser huérfana toda su vida.

_ no hable asi de candy tía, yo la adopte y por lo tanto pertenece a la familia andley y debe ser tratada como tal. – y seguía – y sabes por que la adopte. Por que ella no merece una vida de desfachatez ni nada por el estilo…y tia a ella no le interesa estas cosas que tu te esfuerzas por darnos y darle, ella es humilde y sobre todo de buen corazón, y la que debe aprender aquí eres tu de ella… - Albert salió dejando a su tia en un profundo silencio, en un hueco sin salida y con penumbras que enceguecen, entrando en una profunda depresión con sabor a venganza…

Albert salió, no soportaba ver a su tía en tan tétrico estado y peor aun insultando a candy de esa forma…y despertar las heridas del pasado haciéndolas sangrar de nuevo.

_ ¿Candy donde estas? ¿Dónde haz ido? – se preguntaba mientras caminaba lo tenia muy preocupado en primer lugar por las amenazas y después por la guerra, aunque no sabia cual era mas importante de estos dos quería encontrarla a como de lugar ya sea por cielo, tierra y mar.

Terry ya no se dirigió a la fiesta también le era imposible ir después de todo lo acontecido sentía un poco de vergüenza. Estaba parado detrás de un muro, contemplando el infinito cielo, cuando siente que una presencia se aproxima y decide ocultarse entre la oscuridad.

_ Ross – murmuro para sus adentros.

Candy al ver que no había nadie decide estar ahí un rato, pero sintiendo una extraña presencia que estaba siendo observada, otra vez miro a sus costados para ver de donde venían esa mirada posada sobre ella, pero no encontró nada. Y entonces se decidió por perder su mirada en el cielo oscuro, una lagrima se creo en sus ojos poniéndolas cristalino para luego descender, Terry se dio cuenta de eso y se sentía culpable, el sentía que no debió haberle dicho eso tal vez de una forma se sintió ofendida por tan espontanea respuesta y quería remediar el caso, la veía tan linda e insegura que la quizo proteger pero tenia miedo…miedo de que su corazón lo traicionase…el no quería amar o mejor dicho no podía, su corazón lo tenia Candice White en ella estaba, y al parecer no queria devolverselo.

Sentia una muy fuerte atraccion por esa chica, pero no podia quererla o eso es lo que el creia.

No podia seguir mirandola, sentia un remolino de sentimientos en su interior el cual no tenia explicacion para el, ni un argumento conciso de que se trataba si de fraternidad, amistad o amor. Salio despacio del lugar, con pasos ni que se escuchaba y siguio su camino…

_ /bonjour ma belle dame/ (hola mi bella dama) – hizo una reverncia ante ella, estaba con un traje de etiqueta, no entendi por que lo usaba. Candy solo se limito a responderle en frances pero por dentro estaba fascinada y llego el momento de preguntarle queria saber quien era ese chico que ocupo por dias sus pensamientos ¿Quién era, quien era? Se repetia, ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

_ /ce une coïncidence que je redécouv/ (que coincidencia que la vuelvo a encontrar). – hablaba en su lindo tono frances.

_ /oh oui/ (oh, si) – fue lo unico que dijo. Fue tanta su impaciencia que hablo sin pensar.

_ ¿Cuál es su nombre?

_ oh pero primero digame el de usted

_ Ross Lambert – hizo una reverencia.

_mi belle dame tiene un lindo nombre el mio es…

* * *

Hola que les parecio, bueno les prometi que en esta revelaria la identidad pero mejor para el otro si. Por favor no me linchen.

Zucastillo: hola! Ahí esta el cap. Un poquito mas largito, y terry un amor siempre cuidando a candy sin saber que es ella. Gracias por el review…besos.

Prisiterry: hola! Si terry todo un caballero, ya entiendo porque se roba el corazon de muchas…gracias por el review y contestar a la encuesta…saluditos.

Maria 1972: hola! Gracias maria por seguir en el fic, y cada uno de tus review los tuyos como las demas quedan en mi corazon un besote…

Lizcarter: holizzz! Aww que lindo lo describes pero no te lo comas porfis lo necesito para el fic xD jejeje. A ti tambien gracias amiga por seguir en el fic y dejarme siempre review…si terry todo un caballero o como tu lo dices sexy terry…hasta pronto y un besote.

Eva grandchester: hola! Si, terry aun no se da cuenta pero como que tiene sospechas! Gracias por el review…saludos.

Iris: hola! A ti tambien iris gracias por seguirle en cada capitulo, aquí un cap. Mas larguitos gracis amiga un besote…

Luz rico: hola! Gracias por el review y que bueno que entendistes. Si territo siente algo pero no sabe que es!...bueno espero que la sigas nos vemos…saluditos…

Amy C.L: hola! Gracias por unirte y empezar a leer…jajaja si todo calladita, aunque mas o menos hubieramos reaccionado casi asi teniendo a el frente a nosotras y defendiendonos…espero la sigas leyendo saluditos…

Are: hola! Aquí el otro cap. Que sige gracias por leer y de nada me divierto escribiendo es muy lindo en verdad como que te transportaras a otro mundo…al mundo de Candy white es muy lindo en verdad y gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo…besote…

* * *

** a la primera que deje un review le dedico un cap. y claro tambien respondo a sus dudas.**


End file.
